stargatefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Franchise Stargate
Stargate est une franchise de science-fiction militaire, créée à l'origine par Roland Emmerich et Dean Devlin. Le premier film de la franchise a comme titre (Stargate). Il est sorti au cinéma le 28 octobre 1994, diffusé par Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Carolco et le Studio Canal et devint un succès du box office mondial engrangeant près de 200 millions de dollar de recettes. Trois ans plus tard, les Canadiens Brad Wright et Jonathan Glassner créèrent une série télévisée intitulée Stargate SG-1, une suite du film — un série qui tiendra la scène et qui permet à la saga de se poursuivre pendant au moins 15 ans et qui continue encore aujourd'hui. En plus du cinéma et de la télévision, la franchise Stargate s'est étendue sur d'autres médias, dont des livres, des jeux vidéo et des bandes dessinées. Ces suppléments au film et à la série télévisée ont eu pour résultat des développement importants de l'univers et de la mythologie du l'univers du show. En 2008, les films et sont sortis directement en DVD, près de 21 millions ayant été vendus dans les États-Unis. En 2002, le premier dessin animé de la franchise, Stargate Infinity est sortie comme introduction à un univers étendu. En 2004, Stargate Atlantis est sorti comme spin-off de Stargate SG-1. Le dernier spin-off de la série Stargate, intitulé Stargate Universe, a commencé sa diffusion le 2 octobre 2009 sur les chaines américaines, canadiennes et anglaises. Introduction Les séries Stargate se déroulent à notre époque. Au début de la première série, Stargate SG-1, seule la technologie qui existait à cette époque dans la « vie réelle » était employée par les protagonistes c'est-à-dire les humains de la Terre connus dans toute la galaxie sous le nom de Tau'ri. Dans le film , nous découvrons que dans les années 1920 en Égypte à Gizeh, un anneau mystérieux est exhumé — anneau qui était enfoui sous le sable il y a très longtemps. Cependant, ce ne fut pas avant 1994 (année de diffusion et époque du film) que la Terre trouva le véritable but de l'engin et comme l'utiliser pour l'exploration. Même depuis leur première mission sur une planète connue sous le nom d'Abydos, la Terre a continué à utiliser la Porte des étoiles pour à la fois l'exploration et la défense de l'humanité de races venues d'ailleurs dans l'univers - pour les huit premières saisons de Stargate SG-1, une race ennemie terrible et parasitique connue sous le nom de Goa'uld furent les principaux antagonistes. À cette fin le Programme Porte des étoiles (qui est un programme secret pour le commun des mortels) fut créé avec pour mandat d'acquérir de la connaissance, des alliés et de la technologie pour la défense de la planète. Cependant, le SGC (la base dans laquelle le programme en question se déroule) s'est aussi penché sur le commerce et la formation de relations diplomatiques avec le reste de la galaxie. Ce fut au travers de ce programme (le point principal de Stargate SG-1) que la Terre put acquérir, le temps passant, de telles nécessités. Dans les dix années écoulées depuis le premier voyage au travers de la Porte des étoiles (depuis la réactivation de la Porte des étoiles jusqu'au dernier épisode de SG-1), la Terre est devenue une race technologiquement avancée, capable de rivaliser avec la plupart des autres races. Afin de pouvoir garder secrète la technologie nouvellement développée et pour ne pas révéler l'existence de la Porte des étoiles ou d'une vie extra-terrestre, la majeure partie de la technologie est seulement utilisée en secret par l'armée. Le reste de la technologie est présentée de façon graduelle dans la culture terrestre et de manière sporadique afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons . Réseau de Portes des étoiles Il y a plusieurs millions d'années, une race ancienne d'êtres humanoïdes avancée, connue maintenant sous le nom d'Anciens, créèrent un appareil de transport quasi-instantané au travers de l'univers par le moyen de trous de vers subspatiaux. Cet appareil, qui a été utilisé par nombre de races depuis sa création, est plus couramment connu sous le nom de « Porte des étoiles » (Stargate dans la VO) — un nom, découvert par le docteur Daniel Jackson, venant de hiéroglyphes écrites par des humains de la Terre il y a des milliers d'années. Bien que plusieurs cultures aient désigné l'appareil par divers autres noms, le nom de Porte des étoiles est le plus couramment utilisé. Une Porte des étoiles est un appareil fait d'un minerai volatile connu sous le nom de naquadah. Le voyage est possible entre deux Portes des étoiles. Un trou de ver stable est réalisé en appelant l'adresse correcte par un mécanisme connu sous le nom de DHD ou composeur (dans la version québécoise), nom donné par la Tau'ri. Dans un DHD, une adresse de six symboles (représentant les constellations vues de la Terre pour la porte des étoiles version Voie lactée) est nécessaire, plus d'un point d'origine - un symbole unique à la porte concernée représentant la planète depuis laquelle la personne appelle, ce qui fait un total de sept symboles pour un appel à l'intérieur de la galaxie. Huit symboles sont nécessaires pour appeler les Portes des étoiles qui se trouvent dans une autre galaxie (comme la galaxie Pégase). Neuf symboles sont nécessaires pour appeler des Portes des étoiles qui se trouvent beaucoup plus loin dans l'univers - l'une d'entre elles étant celle du vaisseau Ancien Destinée, qui a été conçu dans le but d'explorer l'univers et les réseaux de Portes des étoiles montés par les vaisseaux semeurs de Portes des étoiles lancés avant le Destinée. La Porte des étoiles possède neuf chevrons espacés régulièrement autour de sa circonférence. Avec chaque symbole qui est verrouillé, le chevron fait de même, ce qui fait un maximum de neuf symboles possibles (ou glyphes) pouvant être entrés. La conception des Portes des étoiles elle-même est différente selon les galaxies. Trois modèles distincts sont connus : les Portes des étoiles de la Voie lactée, celles de la galaxie Pégase, et celles qui se trouvent à bord du Destinée et qui sont construites par les vaisseaux semeurs de Portes des étoiles. L'évolution du modèle va de pair avec l'évolution de la technologie : les portes version Destinée (les plus rudimentaires en conception et fonction) ont été construite en premier, puis viennent les modèles de la Voie lactée et enfin les portes plus récentes version galaxie Pégase. Les Portes des étoiles jouent un rôles extrêmement important dans toutes les séries Stargate. C'est au travers de ces portes que des races, la plupart du temps de type humanoïdes (notamment des humains) font du commerce et de l'exploration. Cependant, plusieurs races utilisent les réseaux de Portes des étoiles de façon totalement différente, et particulièrement plus mortelle. Ces races jouent un rôle important dans les séries Stargate et sont le vecteur des séries elles-mêmes. Tau'ri Les Tau'ri sont les principaux protagonistes des séries Stargate. « Tau'ri » est le terme utilisé pas les habitants de la Voie lactée pour faire référence à la Terre et aux êtres humains venant de la Terre. Le mot signifie « Les premiers » ou « Ceux du premier monde » en langage Goa'uld dans le sens où la vie humaine dans la Voie lactée a commencé sur Terre. Bien qu'à l'origine ce terme s'est appliqué à tous les humains de la galaxie, il finit par s'appliquer plus spécifiquement aux humains vivant actuellement sur la Terre au moment où le Programme Porte des étoiles a exploré la galaxie. La plupart du temps, la majeure partie des protagonistes dans le combat contre les oppresseurs galactiques sont de la Tau'ri, combattant dans une guerre sur plusieurs fronts contre plusieurs autres races majeures. Durant les six premières années de la série, les Tau'ri étaient largement limité dans ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans la manière de répondre aux forces ennemies à cause de la « primitivité » de la technologie en leur possession, comparé à celle qui se trouve entre les mains des races hostiles auxquelles ils étaient confrontés - notamment les Goa'uld. Ce ne fut pas avant la saison Six et après que les Tau'ri purent vraiment commencer à émerger en tant que force puissante dans la galaxie . Vers la 6 saison de Stargate SG-1, suite à six années d'exploration et de découverte, les Tau'ri devinrent puissant et disposèrent d'assez de connaissance pour construire leur premier vaisseau de guerre, le Prométhée, qui fut le seul faisant partie de la classe de vaisseaux BC-303. Malgré sa conception plus primitive en comparaison des vaisseaux spatiaux d'autres races, ce vaisseau fut un bon en avant dans le développement des Tau'ri. Le Prométhée servit de vaisseau-amiral de la flotte Tau'ri pendant plusieurs années et vécut assez longtemps pour voir la chute des Goa'uld. Tout au long de son existence, il joua un rôle critique pour la défense de la Terre (comme la bataille de l'Antarctique). Cependant, comme les Tau'ri devinrent de plus en plus avancés le long de la 8 saison de Stargate SG-1, les vaisseaux de classe Prométhée devinrent particulièrement obsolètes. Cependant, une nouvelle classe de vaisseau fut construite, les 304, connus aussi sous le nom de vaisseaux de classe Dédale, nom donné par rapport au premier vaisseau de cette classe sorti. Depuis la création des 304, six vaisseaux de ce type ont été construits, le Dédale, l’''Odyssée, l’Apollo, le ''Korelev, le Sun Tzu et le George Hammond. Ces vaisseaux font partie des créations les plus technologiquement avancées en possession de la Tau'ri. Les 304 sont le point culminant de tout ce que le programme Porte des étoiles a récolté en technologie capable de défendre la Terre contre ses ennemis. Ces vaisseaux sont largement rivaux des vaisseaux spatiaux de la majeure partie des races présentes dans l'univers Stargate et ont propulsé les Tau'ri à une position dominante dans les deux galaxies (la Voie lactée et Pégase). Ces vaisseaux, ainsi que les Tau'ri, devinrent même encore plus avancés dans le dernier épisode de Stargate SG-1, , après la disparition des Asgard — une race extrêmement avancée, amie de longue date, et peut-être même alliés les plus proches de la Terre. Afin de léguer leur héritage, les Asgard ont donné à la Tau'ri toute leur histoire dans un ordinateur central, qui contient aussi toute la connaissance de la technologie avancée Asgard, peut avant leur disparition provoquée par une maladie dégénérative progressant rapidement liée, à leur clonages à répétition. Les 304 sont apparus dans les trois séries, mais plus particulièrement dans Stargate SG-1 et Stargate Atlantis. Cependant, les vaisseaux dans les séries Stargates ne servent que d'accessoires ponctuels afin de faciliter l'avancement d'un épisode, et très peu d'épisodes se sont déroulés complètement à bord des vaisseaux spatiaux, à l'exception de Stargate Universe. Stargate et SG-1 La franchise Stargate débuta avec le film , sorti au cinéma en 1994 par MGM. Ce film a été réalisé par Roland Emmerich, écrit par Emmerich et Dean Devlin, et avait comme acteurs Kurt Russell, James Spader et Jaye Davidson. Le film servit de base pour présenter les Goa'uld comme les principaux antagonistes et présenta la fameuse Porte des étoiles. Cependant, plusieurs aspects du film diffèrent de la série (voir le canon Stargate). Stargate SG-1 est un spin-off télévisé du film de Roland Emmerich de 1994, . La série a été développée pour la télévision par Brad Wright et Jonathan Glassner, qui ont écrits tous les deux le pilote de deux heures, , qui devait prendre la suite du film le situant environ une année après les événements du film. Enfants des dieux a été diffusé pour la première fois le 27 juillet 1997 et , le dernier épisode de la série, a été diffusé au Royaume-Uni le 13 mars 2007 et aux États-Unis le 22 juin 2007. Vue générale Bien qu'un arc narratif général soit présent depuis le début, les épisodes des première saisons de Stargate SG-1 étaient la plupart du temps suffisants à eux-mêmes, décrivant l'équipe SG-1 voyageant sur une planète différente à chaque épisode. De temps en temps, cette formule a été abandonnée sporadiquement, notamment quand ils avaient affaire avec des agents du NID, dans ce cas, l'épisode se déroulait généralement sur la Terre. Puis, au fur et à mesure, le show devint moins épisodique et plus continu. Durant ses dix années de diffusion, le show a élaboré une mythologie complexe qui concerne l'histoire de la galaxie et présenta beaucoup de nouvelles races extra-terrestres, comme les Anciens ou les Asgard, là où le véritable premier alien à apparaitre dans le film original était Râ. Tout d'abord, les Goa'uld, dont Apophis, étaient les principaux méchants de la série. Cependant, à la fin de la saison trois, une nouvelle menace fut montrée, les Réplicateurs. Bien qu'ils soient apparus dans plusieurs épisodes durant les cinq saisons suivantes, ils n'ont jamais été aussi largement décrits que les Goa'uld. Dans , l'épisode d'ouverture de la Saison Cinq, Apophis fut finalement vaincu et Anubis le remplaça dans le rôle du méchant de service pour les trois saisons suivantes. Anubis et les Réplicateurs furent vaincus en même temps à la fin de la Saison Huit. Même si les Goa'uld ne furent pas complètement anéantis, une nouvelle race appelée Ori devint les principaux méchants des deux dernières saisons du show. Le ton du show a aussi considérablement changé durant sa production. À peu près comme le film originel, les premiers épisodes étaient la plupart du temps pris avec un esprit sérieux avec juste une toute petite pointe de comédie. Plus tard, le show devint plus léger et se trouva quelque fois à la limite de l'auto-parodie. L'arrivée des Ori dans la saison Neuf et l'ajout de Claudia Black et de Ben Browder maintinrent les aspects comédie et légers. Les Goa'uld thumb|250px|right|Un symbiote [[Goa'uld.]] Les Goa'uld sont une race d'êtres parasitiques rampants qui prennent possession d'hôtes et sont les principaux antagonistes des huit premières saisons de Stargate SG-1, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vaincus dans l'épisode . Plusieurs espèces peuvent être des hôtes, notamment les humains et les Unas. Ils sont originaires de la planète appelée P3X-888. Ils aussi extrêmement ego-maniaques à cause de leur mémoire génétique et de la technologie du sarcophage. Goa'uld veut dire « Dieu » en langage Goa'uld. Les races qui ne les servent pas sont totalement anéanties sans état-d'âme . Les Goa'uld ont largement servi de base d'histoire pour les premières saisons de Stargate SG-1. L'existence de la menace des Goa'uld a eu pour résultat le mandat du SGC d'acquérir de la technologie capable de défendre la planète contre eux. Les Goa'uld sont en fait des symbiotes qui ressemblent à des serpents, réclamant un corps à habiter . Une fois qu'ils se sont introduits dans le corps en perforant la peau au niveau de la nuque, le parasite commence à s'enrouler autour de la moelle épinière de l'humain. Le symbiote dirige alors le corps par le système nerveux dont certaines ramifications vont jusqu'au cerveau . Dans l'hôte, le parasite Goa'uld contrôle totalement le corps de celui-ci. Un Goa'uld donne aussi à son hôte une parfaite santé, une force et une intelligence décuplées. thumb|250px|right|Un vaisseau [[Ha'tak.]] La plus grande autorité par la race Goa'uld comprend la caste des Grands-Maîtres (Seigneurs du Cosmos dans la version québécoise, System Lords dans la VO) qui disposent d'armées immenses, d'une flotte de vaisseaux sous leur commandement, mais qui se font la guerre l'un contre l'autre afin de dominer la galaxie. La force des Goa'uld était dans les millions de Jaffa qu'ils gardaient soumis à leur coupe, et qui représentaient la personne de leurs « dieux ». Ces Jaffa étaient en fait les esclaves des Goa'uld. Quand le nombre de rebelles Jaffa s'accrut, ils purent finalement (avec une aide généreuse de la Tau'ri) vaincre leurs maîtres Goa'uld et établir une Nation Jaffa. Par conséquent, la nation Jaffa devint une force puissante dotée d'une flotte composée d'anciens vaisseaux Goa'uld en leur possession. Ils sont des alliés sporadiques de la Tau'ri à cause de conflits politiques qui naissent au sein de la nation. Les Ori Les Ori étaient une race d'être élevés qui utilisèrent leur connaissance et leur puissance comme justification pour imposer aux êtres mortels de les adorer. Il y a des millions d'années, les Ori vivaient ensemble avec les Anciens et formaient une seule société unie dans une galaxie distante connue sous le nom de Altérans. Malheureusement, à un moment donné, une scission se produisit parmi les Altérans : les Anciens commencèrent à se dévouer à la science tandis que les Ori devinrent de plus en plus religieux. La division fut telle que les Ori essayèrent de détruire les Anciens. Afin d'éviter une guerre, contradictoire avec leurs croyances, les Anciens s'enfuirent de leur galaxie-mère et allèrent dans la Voie lactée. Les Ori mirent en place la foi selon Origine, une foi qui les place au centre de la création, et écrivirent leur propre parole dans le Livre des Origines, livre annoncé aux disciples par l'intermédiaire des Prêcheurs, missionnaires et enseignants d'Origine. Les Ori utilisent le Doci, le chef des Prêcheurs, en tant que « porte-voix » pour communiquer avec les êtres inférieurs. Ils sont capable de posséder son corps afin de répandre leurs désirs et volontés . Les Ori deviennent les principaux antagonistes de Stargate SG-1 dans les saisons Neuf et Dix. Après avoir été découverts par Daniel Jackson et Vala Mal Doran, les Ori furent par la même occasion alertés de la présence d'humains dans la Voie lactée et commencèrent une croisade religieuse afin de convertir la population de la galaxie à Origine. Dans la saison 10, les Ori réussissent à envoyer une flotte de vaisseaux de guerre dans la Voie lactée, capable de rivaliser largement face aux vaisseaux spatiaux les plus avancés. Cependant, dans le dernier épisode de SG-1, les Tau'ri reçurent le bouclier Asgard le plus avancé et la technologie des armes, capable de combattre avec efficacité les vaisseaux Ori. Plusieurs tentatives de détruire les Ori et leurs disciples ont été entreprises, comme par exemple la quête et l'utilisation de technologie Ancienne, notamment les Sangréal et l'Arche de Vérité. Le Sangréal (que SG-1 a cherché depuis la deuxième moitié de la saison Neuf et jusqu'à la première moitié de la saison Dix) est un appareil Ancien qui est capable, et qui a été utilisé dans ce sens, de détruire les Ori élevés. Cependant, malgré le fait que les Ori aient été effectivement décimés dans l'épisode de la Saison Dix , leurs disciples restèrent malgré tout une très grande menace et continuaient leur croisade (ne sachant pas que leurs « dieux » étaient en réalité morts). L'arc narratif Ori arriva à une conclusion dans le film sorti directement en DVD , dans lequel SG-1 voyage jusque dans la galaxie d'origine des Ori (par l'intermédiaire de l’''Odyssée) et découvre un appareil Ancien connu sous le nom d'Arche de Vérité. Cet appareil, une fois trouvé, fut utilisé pour montrer aux disciples les erreurs de la religion, concluant de ce fait la campagne Ori et l'arc narratif. ''Stargate Infinity Stargate Infinity est un dérivé animé de Stargate SG-1 qui n'a duré qu'une seule saison, de 2002 à 2003. Beaucoup de fans Stargate considèrent Infinity comme étant de piètre qualité et Brad Wright a déclaré qu'il ne doit pas être considéré comme faisant partie du [[Canon Stargate#canon SG-1/Atlantis|canon SG-1/''Atlantis'']]. Vue générale Stargate Infinity se déroule 30 ans après que les Tau'ri utilisèrent la Porte des étoiles et se retrouvèrent sur Abydos. Selon la série, à cette époque, la Porte des étoiles a été portée à la connaissance du public et certains aliens sont devenus citoyens de la Terre (ou de pays sur Terre). Un membre vétéran du SGC, le major Gus Bonner dirige une équipe de jeunes recrues par la porte après avoir été dupé par un infiltrateur alien provenant le la race hostile des Tlak'kahn (les Goa'uld ayant depuis longtemps été vaincus ; ceci dit, cela fut écrit des années avant que leur défaite ne soit conçue sur SG-1). L'équipe doit voyager d'une planète à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la preuve qui lavera leur honneur, apprenant en même temps sur les cultures uniques de la galaxie, ainsi que sur eux-mêmes au fur et à mesure qu'ils avance. Ce point ne fut jamais résolu. Stargate Atlantis Stargate Atlantis est une série télévisée spin-off de Stargate SG-1, qui fut diffusée à partir de 2004 et qui s'est achevée au bout de cinq saisons. , le dernier épisode de la série, a été diffusé le 9 janvier 2009. Une suite sous forme de film, , continuera sur la lancée et, s'il est couronné de succès, devrait donner encore plus de films. Atlantis est suivi par une troisième série : Stargate Universe. Vue générale Stargate Atlantis est le premier spin-off de Stargate SG-1, et son premier épisode a été diffusé pour la première fois le 16 juillet 2004. La série commence après le final de la 7 saison de Stargate SG-1, plus spécifiquement après l'épisode , dans lequel SG-1 decouvre un avant-poste technologiquement avancé construit par les Anciens, situé sous la glace en Antarctique. C'est depuis cet avant-poste que dans le premier épisode de Stargate Atlantis, , un huitième symbole de l'adresse d'une porte est trouvé menant vers la Cité Perdue des Anciens — plus connue sous le nom d'Atlantis. La quête de cette cité était en cours depuis la [[Stargate SG-1/Saison Six|6 saison de Stargate SG-1]]. Une expédition internationnale est donc envoyée par la Porte des étoiles vers la galaxie lointaine Pégase, où le vaisseau-cité Ancien Atlantis se trouve. Cependant, peu après la découverte de la grande cité, un terrible ennemi appelé Wraith est découvert. Tout au long de la série, les Wraiths sont les principaux antagonistes, l'Expédition Atlantis se trouvant faire partie des protagonistes. La force ultime dirigeant la série est la protection d'Atlantis et la découverte de technologie Ancienne avancée, poursuivant ainsi le mandat original du SGC. Le show lui-même est du même style que les dernières saisons de Stargate SG-1 dans le fait que l'athmosphère générale est légère, avec malgré tout des moments beaucoup plus sérieux et intenses. Les Anciens Les Anciens, connus aussi sous le nom de Bâtisseurs de Porte ou Anquietas dans leur propre langue, faisaient partie des Altérans qui ont quitté leur galaxie pour se réfugier dans la Voie lactée et y implanter la vie. Ils sont l'une des races les plus avancées qui aient existé, ayant évolué pendant des millions d'années avant l'époque actuelle et ont atteint leur niveau de technologie bien avant que l'humanité n'évolue sur Terre. Ils particulièrement connus comme les bâtisseurs des Portes des étoiles et d'Atlantis, et la plupart d'entre eux se trouvent à un plan plus élevé de l'existence avec une connaissance et une puissance proche de l'infini. Bien que n'étant pas directement impliqués dans la série, les Anciens sont la base de tout l'univers Stargate par le fait qu'ils aient créé la Porte des étoiles, Atlantis et le Destinée. Les Anciens vivaient en paix et prospéraient dans Pégase pendant plusieurs millions d'années — créant un vaste empire qui s'est étendu dans toute la galaxie. Cependant, avec l'émergence des Wraiths, dans laquelle ils ont joué un rôle en les créant, cet empire va basculer pour toujours. Ces Wraiths se multiplièrent et leur puissance technologique avança, pouvant de ce fait infliger de sérieux coups aux Anciens. Quand la guerre entre les deux races éclata, l'avancée technologique des Anciens put maintenir les Wraiths à distance et ils furent capable de gagner presque toutes les batailles contre eux. Cependant, comme les Wraiths se multipliaient encore plus, le nombre d'Anciens se réduisait et, après plus de cent années de guerre, Atlantis fut la dernière cité du domaine des Anciens dans une galaxie conquise par les Wraiths. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner, il y a ans, les Anciens établirent des protocoles pour protéger leur cité et évacuèrent par la Porte des étoiles vers la Terre, espérant qu'ils pourront, un jour, y revenir. Stargate Atlantis se déroule ans plus tard, quand les Tau'ri trouvent la galaxie Pégase dans le même état qu'au moment où les Anciens sont partis — contrôlée par les Wraiths. Atlantis thumb|250px|[[Atlantis, le point de chute de Stargate Atlantis.]] Atlantis, appelée aussi la Cité Perdue des Anciens, la Cité des Ancêtres ou encore Atlantus en langage Ancien, est un Vaisseau-cité construit par les Anciens il y a plusieurs millions d'années et dispose à peu près du même espace interne que celui de Manhattan. Les Anciens quittèrent la Voie lactée plusieurs millions d'années avant notre époque pour la galaxie Pégase, prenant Atlantis avec eux, et se posèrent sur une planète qu'ils appelèrent Lantia. Des millions d'années plus tard, après que les Lantiens — le nom qui désigna plus tard les Anciens — submergèrent la cité pour la protéger de leurs ennemis, les Wraiths, et retournèrent sur Terre par la Porte des étoiles. Leur histoire, à travers le temps, inspira aux Tau'ri le mythe de l'Atlantide. Atlantis était la capitale du domaine Ancien et se trouve être l'un des derniers vaisseaux-cités Anciens survivant entier. Atlantis est le lieu principal de Stargate Atlantis et se trouve être peut-être le bien le plus avancé technologiquement aux mains de la Tau'ri. Les Wraiths Les Wraiths sont une espèce vampirique, vivant dans des vaisseaux-ruche, qui raflent la « force vitale » des autres humanoïdes afin de se nourrir par l'intermédiaire d'organes suceurs situés dans leur paume. Ils sont aussi les principaux antagonistes de Stargate Atlantis. Un nombre incalculable de peuples se trouvant dans la galaxie Pégase vivent dans la crainte continuelle des Wraiths, ces derniers retournant périodiquement pour rafler leurs troupeaux humains. Les Anciens (appelés aussi Lantiens) ont rencontré les Wraiths il y a des milliers d'années de cela. Après être arrivés dans la galaxie Pégase avec Atlantis, les Anciens peuplèrent plusieurs planètes avec des humains et des Portes des étoiles. L'une des planètes avait une créature en forme d'insecte appelé Iratus, qui commença à se nourrir sur les humains. Finalement, ils commencèrent à disposer de caractéristiques humaines avantageuses, comme une plus grande masse cérébrale, deux jambes pour marcher et dix doigts. Une fois éveillés, les Wraiths entrèrent en guerre avec les Lantiens et se nourrirent des humains dans la galaxie Pégase . Les Wraiths continuèrent leur acquisition de nourriture en enlevant les humains et prenant leur force vitale puis ils entrèrent en hibernation : ceci permet aux troupeaux humains de se multiplier tandis qu'ils sommeillaient. Durant ce temps, ils laissèrent quelques gardiens pour veiller sur eux jusqu'au moment opportun pour se réveiller. Ce cycle s'est poursuivi ans jusqu'à ce que l'Expédition Atlantis arrive dans la galaxie Pégase et occupent la cité Ancienne d'Atlantis. Les Wraiths ont rencontré les humains de la Terre la première fois lors de la deuxième partie du pilote, . Le temps passant, avec le manque de nourriture et les instincts naturels territoriaux des Wraiths, ils entrèrent dans une guerre civile. Les ruches Wraiths plus fortes commencèrent à attaquer les plus faibles afin de contrôle les champs de nourriture de la galaxie . L'Expédition Atlantis a profité de cette guerre civile afin de laisser les Wraiths en état de désaccord et a réussi à les combattre avec succès dans cet état désuni. Les Wraiths sont groupés dans une société du type ruche, similaire à celles de certaines espèces d'insectes, mais ne vivent pas collectivement malgré leur don de télépathie. Leur société et culture était très différente comparée à celle de l'humanité . Les vaisseaux-ruche sont les principaux composants de la flotte Wraith, et la pièce maîtresse de toute leur société. Les vaisseaux-ruche fonctionnent d'une manière similaire aux vaisseaux-cité des Anciens. Stargate Universe [[Fichier:SGUTVlogo.jpg|250px|thumb|right|Le logo du titre Stargate Universe.]] Stargate Universe est le titre de la troisième série télévisée de science-fiction de la franchise Stargate. Produite, par MGM, la série est entrée en production début 2009 et dont le premier épisode a été diffusé le 2 octobre 2009 sur Syfy et le 6 octobre 2009 sur Sky1 au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. Stargate Universe est tourné et produit à Vancouver au Canada, comme les séries précédentes. Vue générale Après avoir déverrouillé le mystère du neuvième chevron de la Porte des étoiles, une équipe d'explorateurs se retrouve dans une vaisseau spatial inhabité appelé Destinée, lancé par les Anciens au zénith de leur civilisation comme une grande expérience pour explorer l'univers, toujours en course, mais jamais finalisée. L'équipe voyage jusqu'aux confins de l'univers, se connectant aux Portes des étoiles précédemment lancées, accomplissant ainsi la mission originelle du Destinée. La difficulté s'accroit quand le vaisseau se trouve à portée de Portes des étoiles placées des centaines d'années avant le passage du Destinée et que l'équipe est incapable de maîtrise le circuit de navigation du vaisseau. Si quelqu'un est abandonné, il n'y a aucune possibilité de revenir vers eux, plus l'ajout de la rencontre de races, d'ennemis et d'aventures nouvelles. Stargate Universe, bien qu'ayant des instants occasionnels de comédie, est malgré tout beaucoup plus sombre que les autres séries Stargate. SGU est plus centrée sur les personnages et met plus l'accent sur les conflits internes que les externes (la série n'a pas d'antagoniste externe persistant comme les Goa'uld (SG1) ou les Wraiths (Atlantis)). SGU, opposé à ce qu'il y ait ce type d'antagoniste est plus centrée sur le voyage de retour et l'exploration. [[Fichier:Destinée.jpg|thumb|250px|Le Destinée, le lieu principal d'action de Stargate Universe.]] Le Destinée Le Destinée est un vaisseau appartenant à la flotte Ancienne, lancé depuis la Terre, construit il y plusieurs millions d'années. Ce vaisseau est le lieu principal de Stargate Universe. Les Anciens ont lancé plusieurs vaisseaux automatiques avant le Destinée, chacun avec la mission de construire et de poser des Portes des étoiles tout le long des nombreuses galaxies qu'ils ont traversées, le Destinée suivant leur trace afin d'explorer ces planètes. Après avoir initié la mission, les Anciens avaient prévu tout d'abord d'attendre que les vaisseaux soient suffisamment loin de la Terre pour commencer à l'habiter et explorer l'univers. Cependant, ils ont changé d'objectif, recherchant notamment l'ascension, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont jamais poursuivi ce plan. Par conséquent, le Destinée continua son chemin préprogrammé parmi les étoiles, vide, pendant des millions d'années jusqu'à l'arrivée des Tau'ri en 2009. Étant parti de la Voie lactée, le vaisseau a traversé de nombreuses galaxies, dont Pégase. Le Destinée est relativement plat et de forme triangulaire. les côtés gauche et droits sont concaves, tandis que la partie arrière du vaisseau est arrondie de façon convexe. Le vaisseau est très long et devient effilé vers la proue. La surface du vaisseau est couverte avec des couches d'éléments de texture, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de tourelles de canons. Le vaisseau contient aussi beaucoup de technologie avancée, mais il est dépassé par des constructions plus glorieuse, comme Atlantis. Univers Technologie La technologie dans les séries Stargate va du plus avancé jusqu'à la technologie de base médiévale. Plusieurs cultures avancées, comme celles des Goa'uld, les Anciens, les Asgard et plus récemment les Tau'ri, utilisent des technologies comme les canon au plasma et les cristaux pour mémoire de stockage. Les écrans holographiques et les appareils capables de produire des images en 3 dimensions ont aussi été diffusés, de même que les couvertures d'invisibilité et les bouclier d'énergie. Cependant, cette technologie plus avancée n'a été utilisée que par très peu de races montrées dans Stargate. Races et culture Beaucoup de races dans les séries Stargate ont un lien avec celles de la culture antique de la Terre. Par exemple, des milliers d'années auparavant, le Goa'uld Râ contrôla la Terre et a fortement influencé la culture égyptienne. Dans le genre, les pyramides ont été construites pour servir de points d'atterrissage pour les vaisseaux Goa'uld. Les hiéroglyphes servent en fin de compte à établir le langage Goa'uld et beaucoup d'éléments architecturaux dans la société égyptienne proviennent des Goa'uld. D'autres races comme les Asgard, qui ont inspiré les légendes nordiques sur Terre, et les Anciens, qui influencèrent la culture médiévale. Dans la Voie lactée et dans la galaxie Pégase, les humains (ou les êtres de type humanoïde) représentent la majeure partie de la population. Dans la Voie lactée, la vie humaine a débuté sur Terre. Il y a des milliers d'années, le Goa'uld Râ prit certains de ces humains et les répartit sur des planètes partout dans la galaxie pour le servir. Même sur ces planètes isolées, nombre de populations humaines ont pu se développer et s'accroitre (certaines plus que d'autres) dans toute la galaxie. Dans la galaxie Pégase, la vie humaine a été plantée par les Anciens. Au temps présent, les humains vivent sur plusieurs planètes se trouvant sous la menace constante des rafles Wraith. Certains d'entre eux adorent les Anciens les prenant pour des dieux, et quelques un triés sur le volet sont devenus adorateur des Wraiths. Tandis que certaines cultures attende passivement dans la crainte que l'un rafle l'autre, d'autres font des tentatives pour casser ce cercle vicieux, construisant des caches souterraines dans l'espoir de se cacher des rafles . D'autres ont trouvé des moyens de combattre les Wraiths (comme les Genii et les Hoffans). Les Voyageurs ont choisi d'abandonner purement et simplement leur(s) planète(s) et ont pu éviter ainsi toute rencontre avec les Wraiths en créant les vaisseaux générationnels et vivant ici depuis des générations. Certaines civilisation possèdent un héritage des Anciens. Quelquefois sur ces planètes, la faculté de contrôler la technologie Ancienne donne à un humain le droit d'être un dirigeant aux yeux de ses compatriotes . Seulement un petit nombre de races qui sont véritablement « alien » dans l'apparence sont apparues dans les séries Stargate – la plupart d'entre elles sont soit humanoïdes, soit totalement humaines. De plus, seules une poignée de toutes les races innombrables qui sont apparues ne parlent pas anglais (français dans la VF). Ceci est très certainement fait pour permettre une progression plus rapide du déroulement de chaque épisode. Cependant, beaucoup de races ont leur propre langue et leur propre écriture, mais elles sont la plupart du temps montrées en train de parler anglais. DVD En plus de tous les DVD Stargate qui sont sortis (qui comprennent toutes les saisons et les collections spéciales des épisodes), plusieurs films Stargate « Direct-to-DVD » sont sortis. Stargate : The Ark of Truth est un film direct-to-DVD écrit et réalisé par Robert C. Cooper. Le film est la conclusion de l'arc narratif Ori dans Stargate SG-1 et se déroule après l'épisode final de la série SG-1, mais se déroule avant la quatrième saison de Stargate Atlantis. Le film s'est concentré sur SG-1 utilisant l’''Odyssée'' pour aller dans la galaxie des Ori dans la quête de l'Arche de Vérité — un appareil Ancien capable de montrer aux disciples d'Origine la vérité sur leur religion. L'Arche de Vérité est sorti en DVD région 1 (USA) le 11 mars 2008. Stargate : Continuum '' est le second film Stargate à être sorti sur DVD après la fin de Stargate SG-1. Il est écrit et réalisé par Brad Wright et compte dans sa distribution Richard Dean Anderson, Ben Browder, Michael Shanks, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge et Claudia Black. Le film est sorti le 29 juillet 2008. L'histoire du film tournait autour du voyage dans le temps. Après que le Goa'uld Ba'al ait remonté le temps et empêché l'existence du Programme Porte des étoiles, une nouvelle ligne de temps fut créée — une ligne de temps où les Goa'uld règnaient toujours sur la galaxie. Durant le film, SG-1 s'efforça à corriger la ligne de temps et stopper une attaque de la Terre par les Goa'uld. Films à venir Deux autres films Stargates sont dans les cartons : Stargate: Extinction et Stargate: Revolution. Extinction doit poursuivre l'histoire de Stargate Atlantis, prenant place peu après les événements du dernier épisode de la série : . Revolution doit être un Stargate SG-1 autonome tournant autour de Jack O'Neill. Autres médias Littérature Il y a trois séries de romans basés sur la franchise Stargate, l'une basée sur le film ''Stargate'' original et deux basés sur Stargate SG-1 et Stargate Atlantis. Une série de livres écrits par Bill McCay furent publiés de 1995 à 1999, cette série étant une séquelle non-officielle au film. Ils furent produits en consultant les notes originales faites par Dean Devlin et Roland Emmerich, tentant de visionner là où le film « se serait dirigé ». Aucune partie n'a fait des commentaires sur la justesse de l'interprétation de McCay. Malgré le fait qu'il ait tenté de rester proche de la vision originale, la série télévisée dérivée Stargate SG-1 (qui a débuté avec un développement totalement indépendant), développa l'histoire selon des lignes différentes, ne tentant même pas de suivre les lignes générales des livres. Ceci marqua la première dérive majeur de la franchise. Plus tard, de 1999 à 2001, Roc Books publia quatre romans basés sur Stargate SG-1, écrits par Ashley McConnell. En 2004, un Fandemonium basé au Royaume-Uni démarra une nouvelle de romans sous licence basés sur Stargate SG-1. À cause de conflits avec la licence Roc, ces livres étaient disponibles en Australie, Canada, Nouvelle Zélande, Afrique du Sud et Royaume-Uni, mais pas aux USA. Les livres Fandemonium furent disponibles aux US en 2006. le magasine officiel Stargate Magazine, produit par Titan Publishing, a commencé à produire des nouvelles écrites par les auteurs de Fandemonium dans leur numéro 8. Les histoires alternaient entre SG-1 et Atlantis. Une série de Bandes dessinées basées sur Stargate SG-1 et Stargate Atlantis commença à être publiée par Avatar Press en 2003. Cinq ont été publiées jusqu'alors, avec des histoires de James Anthony et les graphismes faits par Jorge Correa. En février 2008, il a été annoncé que Big Finish Productions sortira les audio-livres sous licence officielle avec les membres de la distribution lisant de nouvelles histoires. Les deux première histoires, disponibles sur CD et téléchargement, sont Gift of the Gods (Le Don des dieux) lu par Michael Shanks et A Necessary Evil (Un mal nécessaire) lu par Torri Higginson. Jeux Plusieurs jeux liés aux séries Stargate sont sortis. Cela va du jeu de société ou jeu de cartes librement inspirés jusqu'au plus récents jeux vidéo — parmi lesquels le MMORPG Stargate Worlds (toujours en développement) et le « Shoot them all » Stargate Resistance, qui est sorti le 10 février 2010. Voir aussi * Stargate (homonymie) Liens externes * Catégorie:Articles monde réel Catégorie:Franchise